So far, the lubricating-oil filters for Internal Combustion Engines used all over the world aren't equipped with the equipment for providing solid lubricant automatically. The method that the lubricating-oil of Internal Combustion Engine is previously added to with solid lubricant and then is for using is widely used in some developed countries. By using this method, when the lubricating-oil is filtered by the lubricating-oil filter and the solid lubricant deposits in the lubricating-oil, and therefore there is only a minority of the solid lubricant to gets to the friction parts. Even though the disperser is added to reduce the deposit of the solid lubricant, it is unavoidable that the solid lubricant is filtered out by the filter before getting to the friction parts. Another method is that a supplementary equipment is used to force the solid lubricant to enter the lubricating-oil duct of Internal Combustion Engine while Internal Combustion Engine is working and make the solid lubricant mix with the lubricating-oil. Generally, this type of equipment is driven independently and the solid lubricant is forced to enter the lubricating-oil duct between the filter and the friction parts. Although this method can overcome the disadvantage that the solid lubricant may be filtered out by the lubricating-oil filter and therefore cannot wholly get to the friction parts, the supplementary equipment makes the whole structure of Internal Combustion Engine complicated, the cost and the consumption of energy increase and its reliability may decrease due to its complicated structure.
So the present invention proposes a friction-reducing lubricating-oil filter for Internal Combustion Engine, in which only a simple solid-lubricant-feeding equipment is equipped on the lubricating-oil duct in the finer lubricating-oil filter where the lubricating-oil has been finely cleaned, and the solid lubricant is drawn into the lubricating-oil duct and then is carried to the friction parts by the lubricating-oil by means of the flow of the lubricating-oil. By using this method to add solid lubricant to the lubricating-oil, the equipment not only is simple in structure, but also only depends on the flow of the lubricating-oil to make the solid lubricant mix with the lubricating-oil automatically, and can make the majority of the solid lubricant get to the friction surface, and make the solid lubricant more effective. The diameters of the articles of the solid lubricant can be under 5 um and is about ten times as big as that of the solid lubricant which is now widely used. The use of the solid lubricant with big articles not only can improve the lubricating effectiveness, but also can decrease the manufacturing cost of the solid lubricant and therefore the economical effectiveness is noteworthy.
The purpose of the friction-reducing lubricating-oil filter for Internal Combustion Engine proposed by the present invention is to solve the problem that the lubricating-oil filter cannot feed solid lubricant automatically, and make the majority of the solid lubricant get to the friction parts to reduce the wear of the friction parts and decrease the consumption of energy, and also avoid the loss of the solid lubricant. In said friction-reducing lubricating-oil filter for Internal Combustion Engine, a supplementary equipment is equipped on the lubricating-oil duct where the lubricating-oil has been finely cleaned and has not got to the friction parts to make the solid lubricant enter the lubricating-oil duct and mix with the lubricating-oil automatically.